Paramour
by Tsukino is Insane
Summary: Collections of fluff and oneshots for ToT and Animal parade. Cute, and was turned in on 11:59 pm, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! WOOOOOOOH! No yaoi or yuuri. Enjoy my gift to you all. ON HOLD...DON'T KNOW FOR HOW LONG THOUGH.
1. Luke vs Chase

MY second Fanfic! Woo! So, heheh, it seems like Akari is having some trouble with farming here....heh.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I will only own Harvest Moon when my sister will become un-unique, which, probably never, ever, ever, happen. And if that excuse fails me, I will only own Harvest moon when I get a good singing voice and I become the queen of the world dominated by harvest sprites that eat meat. And if that excuse fails me also...let's just say I'll tell you on other disclaimers for future chapters ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One!  
Rival Love?!?!**

"Hey, Akari..." Luke ran over to the said brunette, blushing madly.

"Yes? Akari asked. Her cute face made Luke's face look even redder. "I...I well..." he stuck his tongue out playfully, clearly embarrassed.

"I got you this..." he smiled, handing her a pretty purple flower. Akari blushed slightly, smiling.

"Thanks, Luke!" Luke smiled and ran off to somewhere behind the trees.

--

"Beat _that_, Chase." Luke smirked. Chase smirked also.

"Heh, watch _this._" He walked out from the forest to the blushing Akari.

--

"Hey, Akari, here are some noodles I made...here, try it." he brought one of the strands and placed one end into her mouth. He placed the other in his mouth, smirking.

"I hope this tastes as good as you look." He smiled, their faces getting close. Akari felt every freaking drop of blood pool into her face.

She fainted, and Luke walked out to help Akari as Chase walked over to him. "Heh. _Amatuer._"

Chase walked away, smirking. Luke just opened his mouth open and close, no words coming out.

--

* * *

How was the first chapter?!? This is actually just a collection of fluff and stories/oneshots.

Hope you liked them... :D


	2. Doctor Jin

Yay for my second chapter!!!! NOOOOOOO SCHOOL IS GONNA START FOR ME SOON~~!!!!!!!!!!! D:

Well....oh, well...

Oh, and someone told me that I kept on switching the names of 'Akari' and 'Hikari', the main character is Akari and there will be no Hikari in this story...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I will not and do not own Harvest Moon. Period. Now.....unless I became a psychic and started to predict raining pigs and it came true...I probably will own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

**Chapter Two  
Scared of Doctors?!**

--

Akari had always been afraid of doctors. Especially their always white coat and _sharp...pointy...EVIL...NEEDLES!!!_

That's why she always evaded Jin in every way possible. If she spotted him on the same street as her, her doctor evasion instincts would tell her to...

_HIDE!!!!!!_

So she would always dodge and run recklessly away, and almost always bumping into someone or something in the way. This time, she bumped into someone...with long black hair...an immaculate white coat...and thin, glinting glasses. Her luck had just run out.

"I-I-I-W-w-a-h----wah?!?" Akari cried out, blabbering incoherent words and falling backwards, hitting her head onto the hard cement.

Everything faded black, and a few moments later, Akari had opened her eyes, waking up on the shoulder of Jin himself, as he carried her to his clinic.

Anissa was there, a worried look on her face. "Are you okay, Akari?"Akari just looked up, dazed and slightly unconscious. Her Doctor avoidance skills will kick in any moment...

"W-where am I?!?" Akari cried out, gripping her hands onto Anissa's shoulder. "Anissa can you go and get me some medical supplies...?" Jin said suddenly, and Anissa nodded, scurrying away.

"Akari..." Jin said in slightly cold tone. Akari had every impulse in her body telling her to just tackle him and run away. Far, far, away.

But she decided to give the poor doctor a chance, until he would say something that alerted her. If he did say anything, then, let's just say he would be very, _very_ sore tommorow.

Jin took a few more steps closer to her, and she sat up to find out her head was hurting.

"Let me..." Jin got closer to her."Let me take care of you..." the dark hired man said, his eyes sincere and his voice soft. Akari blushed slightly as her arms moved slowly, embracing him.

_'I guess it wouldn't so bad to _not _be afraid of _this_ doctor...'_

--

Later in the day, not only did Akari find out she had an arm fracture (even though she seemed to only hit her head...), but she also found herself to be liking Jin...A lot.

"I'll be checking up on you for the next few days...blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah...blah blah blah blah blah blah blah...blah blah blah..." Akari really didn't listen to the end of his talk, since she was day dreaming. She then immediately realised how close Jin's face was to her's.

"Are you listening...?" Jin asked, annoyed.

"I...um...yes...?" Akari smiled. Jin sighed.

"Well, then..." the doctor smirked. " I guess you could tell me what I said tommorow, when I check up on you." Akari froze.

Her relationship with Jin was probably going to get better....

* * *

TELL ME!! **DO YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER?!?!?!!?!?!?!!**

oh, and thanks for reading!


	3. Wizard

Chapter 3 of Paramour!!!!!!! Yay! PLEASE ENJOY!

NOTE: I am sorry for not putting the JuliusxAkari chapter I was going to put on, but, I ran out of ideas!!

**DISCLAIMER: I will own Harvest Moon when the World is actually just a dream!!**

* * *

**Chapter Three  
Shy**

Wizard was a shy lover. Never demanding much from Akari, it was always just a kiss here, or just hugging her waist and keeping her close to him.

She didn't mind, though. Or so he thought.

For the Wizard, just sitting with their knees touching, gazing at each other, and just holding her hands and talking would of been more than enough for him. It was a moment that he would always keep with him, until Akari would come and be with him, star gazing, or just laying on the couch with him.

When she came over though, he was shocked. She was shivering, not because it was a cold night, but because she was clad in only underwear with no spare clothes whatsoever!

What he didn't see, though, was the Witch snickering in the alleys in the back. She had tricked Akari into coming into her house, then gave her a box, and stripped her, kicking outside her swamp only with the clothes she had in the present. And inside the present was, you guessed it, lacy underwear.

Why, exactly did she come to his house and not her's? Mainly because a certain orange sprite had enchanted her door to _not_ open, working with the Witch to get Akari to appear in front of the Wizard in her skimpy articles of clothing.

Why, exactly did Witch want to do this? To bring Akari and Wizard together? No. Just for the laughs. She couldn't imagine Wizard blushing and stuttering at Akari's clothes, so she decided to see it.

There was a large blush on both of Wizard's and Akari's faces as they stared at each other. "Can...I come in...?" Akari squeaked. The silver haired one just nodded, letting her in. Feeling sorry for the poor girl, he took off his purple cloak and fastened it around her, blushing when he fumbled with the clasp that lied above her bossom.

"Wizard..." Akari said quietly when he finished. "I...I love you...you know that, right?" He nodded. Mumbling, he said, "As do I..."

"Sometimes...I think that maybe...we should take a step in our relationship..." she stared up to ceiling.

"I...I d-don't understand." Wizard said, staring at her articles of clothing.

"Like...this..." Akari said, as she kissed him, more passionately than usual. Wizard kissed back, surprised.

--

After what seemed like hours of intimacy, Wizard stared at Akari again. His cloak that she wore slipped down one side of her shoulder, giving her an innocent look. "I...." Wizard blushed.

Akari silenced him, kissing the shy Wizard some more.

--

"He didn't stutter as much as I thought he would..." Witch pouted, a blush on her face.

"Yeah, and they didn't even---" Finn started, his face also blushing. The Witch cut him off.

"Be quiet! They'll hear us!" the golden eyed woman whispered angrily. At least there was _something_ happening, she though, as she continued to watch the couple.

* * *

Was this one...uncomplete?

I feel like it was...but I enjoy writing chapters for this!! Thanks for reading!!


	4. Gil Gil

Hello again! This one isn't Julius and Akari, cause I haven't gotten any ideas to put up with the small idea I have for it! Sorry for the AkarixJuli(us) fans!!  
If you have read some of my other stories, you may think that I write in a "fluffy" fashion. My true writing style is actually pretty serious, but I'm no pro!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON, BUT IT WOULD BE NICE.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**  
**Workaholic**

**----**

Gil didn't know what to do. He was having a _large_ migraine and was out of headache medicine.

Elli had been pestering him about getting something called a... he shuddered at the word. _Vacation._

His father, the mayor, was talking to him saying something about needing a wife, or maybe a girlfriend, or even a friend that was a girl as he talked over the _phone_ with him when he was in the _next room_ to his.

But, worst of all, was that a certain girl, no, _annoying _girl, was making him want to drop his pen and hit his head onto the wall and scream out the window in incoherent words that only other workaholics could understand to an extent. He wanted to yell, scream, anything that will get these people out of the room, out of his head, anywhere, as long as they weren't _here_.

Unfortunately, all he could do without making himself looking like a lunatic, was to just growl under his breath. "Akari..." he murmured in a threatening tone, catching the said girl's attention. "Out. Now. Get out."

Akari brushed off the threat and smiled sheepishly at him.

"So, Gil Gil," Akari started. Gil cut her off.

"Don't call me that." He growled, once again. He could feel his blood pressure rising. Not that he had any problems with it anyways.

"Be good, Gil Gil, and try to be nice. " Elli instructed, adopting the new nickname. Gil looked out the window, as if an answer would fall from the sky and somehow hit him hard enough to knock him out, or at least give him a hint to shake off the people troubling him.

"So, Gil Gil, I have plans, so maybe we can play today, so..." Akari began her never ending 'fun' speech.

"Now, as I said, GET A VACATION ALREADY...!!" Elli cried out, glaring at him, making him slightly intimidated.

"Gilbert, son, it would be wonderful, completely ecstatic if you got a girl friend of some sort. That Luna girl, you know, is really cute....oh, but...then again..." His father continued to rant on and on and on.

When. Would. The. Madness. STOP?!

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Gil cried out furiously, making everyone stop what they where saying and let them stare at him. With 4 eyes and feeling another pair stare at him through the phone, he bolted out.

--

"I think we over did it..." Akari said softly, staring at Gil's empty desk. Elli nodded. "I'm gonna go after him."

--

"Gil!! Please, please come out!!" Akari cried out, running through the sunny streets of Waffle town. Gil didn't appear, and the villagers stared at her oddly.

--

Gill sat down, his back pressed against Alan's Tree and sighed. Finally away from those darn lunatics. "Gil!! There you are!" Great...this annoying voice...this extremely annoying voice...Akari. And as if she was on cue, she burst into his range of vision before he could dash away feebly. "Wh-what do you want?" he asked cautiously, his past anger gone already. What had repleaced anger was fear now. Fear of what "fun" they will have.

"I...I wanted to say sorry!!" The brunette cried out, pressing her face into her small hands. With his arctic blue eyes, Gil stared. And stared. There was an uncomfortable silence between them as they both stared up at each other.

Gil rested his hand on her head, making her feel like a small child again. "No..." Akari looked up, frowning. Please don't frown at me like that...it hurts."It's okay. I over reacted." A smile began to form on her face, and soon, she was beaming again. He loved this smile. A lot.

Maybe it wasn't so bad to have her smiling at him like this. Maybe.


End file.
